When You Say Nothing At All
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: UsagiTrowa fanfic. (Only at the beginning though) Formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood!
1. Default Chapter

**When You Say Nothing At All**

**Chapter One**

**I don't own Sailor Moon. The song is by Keith Whitley. Please send me reviews. I feel unloved. *sniff, sniff***  
  
  
  
"Hi Trowa!" Usagi said smiling at her boyfriend. He looked up at her and nodded. Makoto walked up behind her and grinned at them both. "I have to go study," Trowa mumbled, walking out of the park. Usagi's smile faded momentarily before coming back full force.   
  
"Usagi, I need to talk to you," Makoto sighed and led the moon-bunny towards an unoccupied concrete bench. "Why do you let him do that to you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why do you let Trowa walk off without saying more than a sentence to you?" 

"Oh Mako. There's more to him than that. I want to tell him that tonight. That's why I want to go shopping!" Usagi cried, jumping up and dragging a rather disturbed Makoto towards the shopping district.   
  
*That night*  
  
Usagi was wearing a dark green velvet dress with gold flowers embroidered on the hem. It was sleeveless, with a split up to her thigh. "Miss Tsukino will be singing a song she wrote to tell her special someone how she felt!" the announcer said. Usagi lifted the microphone and began to sing.   
  
"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart."  
  
Her attention was focused on Trowa.   
  
"Without saying a word you can light up the dark.   
Try as I may, I could never explain.   
What I hear when you don't say a thing.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.   
There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.   
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.   
Now you can say it best, when you say nothing at all.   
  
All day long, I can hear people talking out loud.   
But when you hold me near, you can drown out the crowd.   
Old Mister Webster could never define.   
What's being said between your heart and mine."   
  
She looked at Trowa with her ocean blue eyes and was shocked as he stood up, and left. She ran after him, grabbed his arm and looked at him with teary eyes. "I am a soldier. I do not know how to feel love. Goodbye... I'm sorry," he said bluntly and turned walking away.   
  
Usagi's knees hit the ground at the same time as the first raindrops. "Yes," she said to her self, "That's right. But I am a soldier as well, and I love you with all my heart." She let the rain wash away her tears and comfort her long into the night.   
  
That's it. Please R&R!   
-Hotaru 

* * *


	2. 02

**When You Say Nothing At All**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Although, I wish I owned Trowa... and possibly Hiiro...and the rest of them...  
  
Author's Note: This chapter probably won't be very good compared to the first one. Please review and tell me.   
**  
"Hey Usagi! Why don't you come to the circus with us?" Minako asked her friend.

"No. Not really. I don't feel like going." she replied. 

"Usagi, you need to get out of the house. Just get over him. That uni-banged idiot isn't worth your being depressed." Rei said seriously. 

"I know. I just thought he was the one... you know?" Usagi sighed and turned her head towards the wall. 

"Please, Usa." Makoto begged. "Just say you'll go. If you don't like it, we won't make you go again. I promise you'll have fun... please say you'll go."  
  
"All right, if you promise not to mention...him...anymore, okay?" Usagi sighed as she stood up and reached over to grab some clothes. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. 

"I'm worried about her." Ami said gently. 

"Yes, I am too. She wasn't even this bad after Mamoru left her for that crazy foreigner."  
  
Usagi walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, staring at them emotionlessly, through doll-like eyes. 

"Come on Usagi! Let's go! I can't wait to see the shows and the foods.." Usagi let her go on about the things she "couldn't miss." She was hoping, hoping with all her heart that it wasn't the circus that Trowa was still in. He said he was in the Wars, and had been using the circus as a cover. He didn't say what part he played in the War and she didn't ask.   
  
"-agi! Usagi! Pay attention!" Rei practically screamed at her, and was rewarded with not the attention of Usagi, but a group of four guys. (Dun, Dun, Dun...)

"Heh, heh. She's kind of ditzy..." Rei said in a poor attempt to save her image. 

"Don't bother trying to save your dignity. If you don't find a boyfriend sooner or later, we can always put you on display as the World's Rudest Old Maid." Usagi said, hardly batting an eyelash and heading towards the ticket booth. 

"See! I told you that you'd enjoy yourself!" Minako yelled, jogging to keep up with her.   
  
"I'm not enjoying myself. I just want to get it over with." Usagi at the exact same time Hiiro was yelling it at Duo. Well...as close to yelling as Hiiro got. (Duo had been insisting that Hiiro was having fun, while Hiiro was rather sure he wasn't)  
  
How'd you like it? R&R!   
-Hotaru 


	3. 03

When You Say Nothing at All

**Chapter Three**  
  
"Well hello there...I'm Minako." the bubbly blonde said, scooting over to stand closer to Quatre.   
  
"I'm Makoto...hi..." the starry-eyed brunette was practically drooling over Quatre as well.  
  
"I'm Rei, It's nice to meet you..." She said, also staring at Quatre.   
  
"My-My name's Ami. How do you do?" she said with a very red face and a slight stutter.  
  
"I'm Usagi. I don't like you already. When ever you four feel like moving on, I'll just be standing right here..."  
  
"Yea...Sure, that's nice..." a distracted Rei mumbled, waving a hand dissmissively.   
  
"Why do they all like him?" a confused Duo asked, scratching his head.  
  
"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Usagi stared at him a second, "I've never met anyone as clueless as you are!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I HAVE!!!" Minako yelled.  
  
"What do you mean `I have`?" Usagi asked.  
  
"YOU!!! You couldn't even tell that he didn't like you!" she said, oblivious to the glares she was getting, and the soft sigh from Usagi.  
  
"Thanks, Mina. You've just crushed what was left of my self-esteem. Do you feel important now?" Usagi said. "You know, that is why I didn't want to come with you all today! She just reminded me of how much I _HATE_ YOU. You weren't there until other people were worried about me. LET IT GO!!! If I died tomorrow would you even show up at my funeral?!? Or would you only come to dance on my grave? I hope that you all ROT. You deserve it.."

* * *


	4. 04

**When You Say Nothing At All**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, why would I waste my time writing fanfiction?!?!?**

Thank you for reviewing!!*sniff sniff* I feel SOOO LOVED!!!!!! *starts bawling* Excuse me…read the story….

"What do you mean `I hate you`? How can you hate us? Without us you would still be a whiny little girl with no friends!" said Rei, using anger to disguise the hurt she felt.

"Usagi? You really don't mean that do you?" Ami said, on the verge of tears.

"Usa? You couldn't possibly feel like that…"Minako said, proving that denail wasn't just a river in Egypt.

"You have no IDEA how I feel!! When Trowa left I wanted to die! To curl up under some rock and die!! Fiore was right when he said that it could hurt to be alive! You haven't let me feel my own emotions, only what you _thought_ I should feel. Oh, and so you know, Minako, I _do_ hate your hair. I hate your personality. I hate the way you act. Rei, get over yourself. NO ONE CARES!!!! Ami, your too shy. GET A LIFE!!! Makoto stop stalking people you don't know!!! Leave the poor boy alone!!!!" Usagi screamed at them. Because she was so wrapped up in what she was screaming, she never noticed two other people walk up behind them.

"What's _she_ screaming about?" asked Relena, grabbing on to Hiiro's arm. Milliardo looked vaguely amused by the scene, and was trying not to laugh at the odango-ed girl. She turned around when she heard Relena's question. Looking at the new comers, she noticed Milliardo's barely suppressed grin.

"What are _you_, grinning about, long-haired freak?!?!"

A/N: Sorry Milliardo lovers!! He`s one of my favorite characters, but keep in mind that Usagi's….erm…not feeling like herself. She was just venting. I don't know what the pairing will be yet. I would really appreciate it if you sent me your ideas, and reviews…hint, hint.


	5. 05

When You Say Nothing At All

** Chapter Five  
**  
Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that I don't own Sailor Moon  
and Gundam Wing, I refuse to repeat it for you.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update this!  
  
Milliardo looked up with surprised eyes, the girl must be crazy!  
  
"Yes, I'm talking to you! What is it with people laughing at me? Am I fly paper for you people! It does bother me, you know!" Usagi had gotten up into his face and was poking his chest with her index finger.  
  
Milliardo blinked and said, "Please forgive me, that was rude."  
  
Usagi stopped in the middle of her rant. "Huh?"  
  
"Please accept my apology. That was uncalled for. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. May I ask your name?" He gave her a smile, and looked somewhat relieved that she was no longer jabbing him. Her fingernails were sharp!  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino." She said. Then she blushed when she realised that she had just attacked a complete stranger.  
  
"Hello, Miss Usagi."  
  
"Call me Usagi-chan. 'Miss' makes me feel old." She said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Milliardo laughed again, and when she frowned at him, he said, "I can see why they named you 'Bunny'."  
  
She looked at him a second longer, then laughed as well.  
  
The other girls were staring at Usagi like she had grown an extra head. First, she was yelling at them, now she was laughing with some guy she had just met. Usagi usually didn't have mood swings as explosive as that.  
  
The pilots were trying to slowly back away without anyone noticing. That was twice as hard for Hiiro, because Relena was still attached to him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Minako, grabbing Quatre's sleeve. Once again ignoring Usagi, they crowded the boys, allowing Relena to stay attached to Hiiro.  
  
"My sister appears to be getting along well with your friends." Milliardo said, finally finished laughing.  
  
"That may not be such a good idea. They'll corrupt her." Usagi said. She shoved the thought of Trowa to the back of her mind. She was supposed to be having fun, and she intended to do just that.  
  
"Would you like to join us? My sister seems to like your friends very much."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
"Should we wait for them?" Milliardo nodded toward the mob of girls surrounding the terrified boys.  
  
"Nah. They'll catch up eventually."  
  
Usagi happily took Milliardo's offered arm and finally made it past the gates.  
  
A/N- Hi. I know it's been forever since I've written anything for this story. I'll try to update again soon!


	6. 06

When You Say Nothing At All  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that I don't own Sailor Moon  
and Gundam Wing, I refuse to repeat it for you.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update this!  
  
Milliardo looked up with surprised eyes, the girl must be crazy!  
  
"Yes, I'm talking to you! What is it with people laughing at me? Am I fly paper for you people! It does bother me, you know!" Usagi had gotten up into his face and was poking his chest with her index finger.  
  
Milliardo blinked and said, "Please forgive me, that was rude."  
  
Usagi stopped in the middle of her rant. "Huh?"  
  
"Please accept my apology. That was uncalled for. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. May I ask your name?" He gave her a smile, and looked somewhat relieved that she was no longer jabbing him. Her fingernails were sharp!  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino." She said. Then she blushed when she realised that she had just attacked a complete stranger.  
  
"Hello, Miss Usagi."  
  
"Call me Usagi-chan. 'Miss' makes me feel old." She said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Milliardo laughed again, and when she frowned at him, he said, "I can see why they named you 'Bunny'."  
  
She looked at him a second longer, then laughed as well.  
  
The other girls were staring at Usagi like she had grown an extra head. First, she was yelling at them, now she was laughing with some guy she had just met. Usagi usually didn't have mood swings as explosive as that.  
  
The pilots were trying to slowly back away without anyone noticing. That was twice as hard for Hiiro, because Relena was still attached to him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Minako, grabbing Quatre's sleeve. Once again ignoring Usagi, they crowded the boys, allowing Relena to stay attached to Hiiro.  
  
"My sister appears to be getting along well with your friends." Milliardo said, finally finished laughing.  
  
"That may not be such a good idea. They'll corrupt her." Usagi said. She shoved the thought of Trowa to the back of her mind. She was supposed to be having fun, and she intended to do just that.  
  
"Would you like to join us? My sister seems to like your friends very much."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
"Should we wait for them?" Milliardo nodded toward the mob of girls surrounding the terrified boys.  
  
"Nah. They'll catch up eventually."  
  
Usagi happily took Milliardo's offered arm and finally made it past the gates.  
  
A/N- Hi. I know it's been forever since I've written anything for this story. I'll try to update again soon! 


	7. 07

When You Say Nothing At All  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. If I did,  
why would I be writing fanfiction???  
  
Usagi was right, the other girls did join them.seconds before the first act. She and Milliardo were kind enough to save them seats. All the girls wanted to sit next to Quatre, and he ended up surrounded by clingy Relena- like girls. Even Ami had joined in. The other guys and Relena; who was still attached to Hiiro, all took their seats in a much more orderly fashion. Usagi was seated between Relena and her brother, and right now, she was just going to have a little fun..  
  
The first act was okay, but it didn't interest Usagi too much. Then, the performers stepped away, and the announcer yelled, "Next up, we have the lovely Catherine Bloom and her fearless assistant, Nanashi!!"  
  
People who had been to this circus before cheered as if their lives depended on it. 


End file.
